


a day together

by sewerratz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, silent hill is traumatizing, there originally was no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerratz/pseuds/sewerratz
Summary: after having a traumatic dream, suga calls daichi over and they spend the day in together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	a day together

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was inspired by this playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7rRlyThelaCo0qvcyssfWO
> 
> it was originally just gonna be daichi and suga napping together but i just wanted to add more so yeah. enjoy<3

Daichi sips leisurely from his cup of coffee as he sits at his kitchen table. The cold floor bites at his feet but he doesn’t mind. He stares out his window, spacing out a little, his eyes watching the birds chirp away and the early morning sun peaks above the buildings. It’s a nice feeling, waking up early, seeing the sunrise, the beams of light gradually migrating around his apartment as the sun slowly rises higher and higher and he thinks about what the day has in store for him.

His phone buzzes, the screen lighting up. He tears his gaze away from the window and goes to grab it. A smile slowly dawns on his face as he sees who it’s from.

**Suga:** good morning<3

Daichi types out a quick greeting, his smile growing larger.

** Daichi:** morning

 ** Suga:** are you going to work today?

 **Daichi:** yeah, why?

It takes Suga thirty seconds to respond and Daichi finishes off the rest of his coffee and goes to place it in the sink to wash it later. His phone buzzes and he walks back to the table to see what he said.

** Suga:** can you skip today? ppllleeeaasssee

Daichi huffs a laugh as he texts back.

**Daichi:** why?

**Suga:** im not feeling very good

Concern trickles into him and he types out quickly, wondering what possibly he could have come down with since it’s only the beginning of Fall.

**Daichi:** wuts wrong?

**Suga:** i just didn’t sleep very well

**Suga:** so can you come over?

He thinks about it for a moment. Today wouldn’t have been that eventful. Just another boring day. He shrugs and texts back.

**Daichi:** i’ll have to call in but probably

**Daichi:** i’ll be there in 30

**Suga:** thank u sm, i’ll see you<3

Daichi smiles to himself again as he places his phone back on the table, leaning back in his chair. He lets out a deep breath of air out his nose before pushing himself off his chair, getting ready to head over to Suga’s flat.

———

His doorbell rings and Suga pushes himself off his couch, his arms quivering a little from lack of sleep, and he goes to open his door. Daichi greets him with a smile and he holds up a bag of snacks.

He rubs the back of his neck, “I brought some snacks, you know, just in case you’re hungry.”

Suga grins, his smile almost lighting up the hallway, “What’d you bring?”

“Some chips, an energy drink. Assorted snack foods, you know the drill.”

He laughs, “Thanks.” Suga motions for him to come inside and he steps forward through the doorway. He goes to the counter and lays the bag down before turning towards Suga, an eyebrow raised.

“So why’d you have such a hard time sleeping?” He leans back on the counter, forearms bracing against it comfortably.

Suga cringes at the question as he goes to sit on the couch, curling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees before facing Daichi, “Oh, you know...just couldn’t feel comfortable last night.” He laughs weakly at the end of sentence, turning away from Daichi’s suspicious look. He hears him huff loudly against the counter and Suga glances his way for a moment and sees him pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So why did you  _ really _ have a hard time sleeping?” He asks.

Suga hesitates before plastering on a fake smile, “Can’t I just wanna hang with my best friend after a bad night of—“

“No,” Daichi interrupts him.

Suga stays silent for a moment and Daichi walks over to sit on the opposite end of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, looking towards him pensively, making Suga’s stomach clench at the next question.

Daichi sighs, “So what’s up?”

Suga meets his eyes before resting his head between his knees and exhaling loudly. “It’s just—“ he starts, his voice quiet, “I had a really bad dream last night.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Daichi asks.

Dread pools at the bottom of his stomach at thought of telling Daichi, the anxiety he’d felt the moment he’d woken up at 4am, covered in sweat, now rising up. He turns his eyes towards his feet and mumbles, “Yeah.”

There’s only silence as Daichi waits for him to tell him exactly what’s wrong. Suga exhales shakily, running a hand through his hair. “In my dream, we were all gathered—you, Asahi, Hinata, you know, our friends—and we were all having a fun time, if not weird because it was dream. But then, uh, the lights started flickering and everybody started freaking out. And then they go out and it goes silent. Like I mean  _ dead _ _silent_ , no noise. And then the light flickers back on and—and,” he lets out a shaky breath, his eyes clouding over with tears, “and you guys were all dead. And I just remember, like, just seeing—blood,” he chokes out the last word, tears beginning fall down his face. “Just blood everywhere. And the I saw you and you were on the ground bleeding out so I rushed over and tried to help you but that’s when I realized there was knife in my hand. I—I kil—“

Suga feels a warm arm around him and he stops talking as he continues to stare at the floor as tears stream down his face and dropping to the floor. The arm wraps tighter around his shoulder, pulling him into Daichi and he almost chokes on a sob as he wipes at his eyes doing nothing but making his face more tear stained.

“And I just feel so,” he hiccups, “so disgusted with myself. Ever since I woke up I just feel...disgusting. And I waited a few hours before I texted you so when you texted me back, I was just so...relieved that I hadn’t—“ Suga sobs again.

“Everything’s alright, okay?” Daichi says beside him, his voice a comfortable rumble, as he runs hand along his hair. “We’re alright. It was just a dream.”

“But why would I have that dream in the first place?” Suga asks, a desperate tinge to his voice.

“Well sometimes people have dreams about stuff that stresses them out. And I’m not saying like you have a fear of doing what you said you did in your dream. But more of like...being by yourself or accidentally hurting them.” Suga looks up at him, ready to interject but Daichi gives him a look before smiling lightly, “And the fact that your so hung up about this and feeling this way proves that you’re still a good person.”

Suga stares up at him before nodding and wiping away at his face. Daichi’s reassurance makes him feel a lot better, his mood lifting at his words. He laughs a little, his face probably looks like a mess right now.

“Do you want me to put a movie on?” Daichi asks.

“Only if I get to choose what it is,” Suga says, his voice still weird from crying. Daichi’s arm is still wrapped around him and he calms a little more.

After his abrupt nightmare at 4am, Suga had sat in bed for a long while, feeling lost with himself. Just for a moment, he contemplated life without his friends. The thought of them not being there anymore almost made him throw up. But the idea of Daichi gone—dead, made him feel the worst. He’s Suga’s best friend, he’s always been there for him, and after accumulating a crush on him after the years they’ve been friends, the thought of him gone hit him the hardest. He texted everybody after that, most of them taking a while to text back but they all eventually did. He waited the longest to text Daichi, scared he wouldn’t text back. But he did and now he’s here in front of him, alive and well.

Daichi smiles, “Sure, just don’t choose anything bad.”

———

They decide later that they’ll make today a movie day. Suga first puts on his comfort movie after Daichi vehemently refuses to watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians, so he chooses 10 Things I Hate About You. Daichi brings the snacks he brought over to the couch, as well as a blanket that Suga ordered him to get, and they share both while Suga talks about how hot Heath Ledger is.

Daichi picks Avatar as the next movie and Suga settles in next to Daichi, his head resting on his shoulder, as they begin the two and a half-hour long movie. He’s been meaning to watch this again after he watched it with Tanaka and Nishinoya a couple months ago but right now, he’strying not to pay attention to the warm presence right next to him. He sneaks a glance at Suga and he’s just so...pretty. Daichi looks away before he notices and watches the rest of the movie in relative peace.

Suga slowly peels himself off the couch and stretches after the movie finishes, his joints popping as he does. Daichi hides his laugh as he does and gets up off the couch.

“We should take a break,” Daichi says as he stretches out his back, bending backwards a little before hearing a little satisfactory  _crack_!

“Alright. Whatcha thinking?” Suga says reaching for his phone on the coffee table and checking his notifications.

Daichi thinks for a moment before asking, “You wanna make some food?”

Suga makes a face, “How ‘bout we order something?”

He sighs, giving in. “Pizza?”

“Bingo. You know me so well, Daichi.”

“Uh-huh.” Daichi says as he picks up his phone to place the order.

Thirty minutes later the pizza arrives, Suga paying the delivery guy in thanks for Daichi coming over. Daichi places the pizza on the counter and goes to grab some sodas from Suga’s fridge. He opens it and the cold air blasts him as he searches the refrigerator for them.

“Hey, Suga. Can you cut the pizza?” Daichi asks, his eyes spotting the sodas. He grabs them and turns back towards the pizza.

Suga scratches at his arms, his eyes finding the floor again, “Is it okay if you cut it?”

Daichi stands in there confusion before realizing what he’d asked him. He resists the urge to throw his head through a wall as his face goes a little hotter. “Oh crap. Sorry I forgot. Ughh, just forget what I said. That was dumb.”  


Suga looks up from the ground, his gaze landing on Daichi, “It wasn’t dumb. It’s my fault. I’ll handle the drinks while you do the pizza.”

Daichi nods and hands him the sodas, Suga opening some cabinets to grab two glasses to pour them into, and Daichi cuts the pizza into even slices. He gives them both two pieces and brings them over to the couch where he waits for Suga to come sit back down. He brings the sodas over and sits down beside Daichi, picking up his slices from the table.

Daichi looks towards him, taking a bite from his slice, “So what are we gonna watch?”

Suga grins at him, “Have you ever watched Silent Hill?”

Daichi’s face drops and he laughs evilly.

The next two hours consist of Daichi watching his least favorite scary movie of all time. Suga, being that he’s never watched it before, was thoroughly surprised at the amount of gore there was in the movie. But after a while his jump and shrieks stop and Daichi glances over to see the bastard is asleep, drooling on his shoulder as well. He spends the next hour in torture as he watches the rest of the movie. It finally ends, of course with an ending that answers  _ no questions_, and he sighs. Suga continues to snooze on his shoulder, every once in awhile letting out a light snore. But Daichi doesn’t move. Suga didn’t get enough sleep the night before and he sure as hell wasn’t going to disrupt it now that he’s gone back to sleep.

He reaches forward, careful on not jostling Suga, and grabs his phone to check the time. It’s just a little bit after 4 o’clock and he answers a couple messages from his friends before turning his phone off.

“Hey,” he shakes Suga’s shoulder a bit, thinking he’d sleep better in his room than out here, “Wake up.”

Suga slowly comes to, yawning widely as he sits up. He looks around like he’s never seen his living room before and gives a questioning look. “What?”

Daichi chuckles and lifts him up off the couch, “Let’s get you to your room.”

Suga reluctantly lets himself get pulled off the couch, his body limp before transferring his weight onto Daichi, his head resting nicely on his shoulder. “Why?” He groans.

“Because,” he maneuvers his arm to hold Suga up and begins towards the hallway, “if you stay on the couch like that, you’ll be all sore tomorrow.”

“Fine,” he mumbles as they head down the hallway. They reach Suga’s door and starts up again, “You’re too nice, you know that?”

Daichi fumbles with the door handle, grinning, “I didn’t know that.”

“Well you should, because you are,” Suga says sleepily.

He finally gets the door open, “Thanks.”

He walks Suga into his room, the big window next to his bed letting in the evening light, casting orange light over Suga’s plants, posters and a very distinct crack in the wall from where Kageyama and Hinata were fighting once. He lays him down on the bed, resting his head on his pillow before grabbing his rather fluffy comforter out from under him and tucking him in.

“I’m gonna go clean up your living room,” Daichi whispers. He turns to leave when Suga grabs onto his wrist. He turns around to see Suga looking up at him.

“Nap with me,” Suga asks sleepily.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Daichi replies. Suga might think he’d be weird if ever found out that he had a crush on him and decided to take a nap next to him. Like they’ve slept over at each other’s houses before but something about this just...feels different. “I don’t want to leave the dishes—“

“Come on, please,” Suga whines, now looking wide awake. Daichi hesitates before nodding.

“Scoot over,” Daichi says. Suga moves, making room for Daichi on the bed and he lifts the blanket over him as he lays down, his head hitting the pillow comfortably. “Only for—“

He stops mid-sentence realizing just how close his face is to Suga’s. Suga’s eyes widen, noticing as well, their faces barely half a foot apart. His breath tickles Daichi’s ear and his heart quickens. The evening light from his window makes him look even more prettier than before, making Daichi’s breath hitch. They stay silent for a moment, just looking at each other before Suga takes a breath.

“Daichi,” Suga whispers, carefully like he’s trying not to break the quiet and comfortable moment in time that’s been carved out just for them. “When I woke up from the nightmare, you were the first person I wanted to call.” His heart jumps at Suga’s words. “I’m sorry I didn’t. I just couldn’t...It took me hours, even after I texted everybody else to see if they were there. But it took me so long to text you because the thought of you being gone was just so...terrifying to me.” Suga’s eyes begin to water again.

“Suga...” Daichi starts, about to tell him he would feel the same way but Suga pushes forward.

“Not only because you’re my best friend and you have been for years and will continue to be but because...ugh!” He sighs in frustration, covering his eyes before running a hand through his hair, determination flashing in his eyes now. “I just can’t and could never imagine life without you. You get what I mean, right?”

Daichi’s heart finally stops and he looks at Suga in surprise, joy starting to bubble up inside of him as Suga looks at him, waiting for an answer. Daichi reaches up and places his hand softly on Suga’s cheek, who’s skin turns a light pink under his touch. Daichi smiles, “So what you’re saying is you have a crush on me?”

Suga giggles, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he does, “You didn’t have to say it!”

“Well, I just wanna make sure,” Daichi replies, feeling like he could run a mile as he replays Suga’s confirmation over and over again in his head.

Suga looks away for a moment, averting his eyes as his face grows a deeper shade of pink. “Can we nap now? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, my brain needs a nap after Silent Hill.” Suga laughs before Daichi wraps his arm around his shoulders and slowly pulls him in. Their faces are a lot closer now but he doesn’t mind. Suga pulls him in closer, giving Daichi a peck on the cheek before closing his eyes. Daichi smile widens as he can feel his cheek heat up a little at the kiss but he only closes his eyes, resting his chin on Suga’s head. He lightly wonders what tomorrow has in store for him, the possibilities endless now, as he falls asleep to the relaxing sound of Suga’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme say this once: i watched silent hill a couple days ago and lemme say, I HATED THAT SHIT. i honestly could write a whole essay on how i felt when pyramid head grabbed that girl that was stuck in purgatory and just...if you watched it you know. but anyways i had fun writing so yeah. thanks for reading:p


End file.
